Crash and Burn (Rewritten)
by Dammit Max
Summary: Vriska, Aradia, Tavros, and Terezi are on their way to a LARPing convention when they get into a car accident. Humanstuck, sadstuck, character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Long time no word! Sorry about that I've been busy. I've decided to rewrite "Crash and Burn" as well as branch off from the story idea, going along the lines of the kid's recovery and the reactions of others. Warning to those who haven't read the original "Crash and Burn" this is sadstuck and there is character deaths. There might be triggers too regarding car crashes too. Just want to warn people just in case. I do not own Homestuck characters.

* * *

Chapter One

"LARP, LARP, LARP, LARP!" voices chanted as four teenagers piled into the car.

"Quiet down!" Vriska hissed as she climbed into the driver's seat. She adjusted the hem of her costume and buckled her seatbelt.

"How far away is the convention?" Terezi asked from the back seat, her petite body bouncing up in down in the seat.

"The GPS says that it's about a two hour drive to the hotel." Aradia answered, buckling herself in the front passenger side of the vehicle.

"Uh, did Nepeta say if she could come, or?" Tavros asked from his seat next to Terezi. Vriska rolled her eyes and started up the car.

"No," she replied "Equius told her she shouldn't come. Worried about strangers at the convention center and all that." She started to back out the drive way onto the street. The street she lived on was a busy road in their neighborhood so she always had to be extra careful when backing out of the drive.

Vriska saw her mom wave from the front window of the house and she gave a small smile in her direction. Her older sister was probably off in her room hanging out with her "friend" Meenah. She had a sneaking feeling that there was something more than just friendship between them.

"But isn't Meulin going?" Aradia asked curiously. Vriska gave a small shrug in reply as she drove down the street, making a turn at the stoplight.

"I don't know, probably. She usually goes."

"Nepeta needs to grow a back bone and not go running off to ask Equius every time she wants to do something. He says no to everything!" Terezi pouted "It's like he's afraid of everything."

"Equius doesn't, uh seem the type to be that scared of anything. He's really strong." Tavros put in.

"The strong ones are always the biggest softies." Vriska said "Aradia, what does the GPS say we turn at."

"Take a left at Main Street." she said checking the directions.

"Are we there yet?" whined a voice from the back seat. Vriska felt her face twitch in annoyance.

"No, Terezi. We are not there yet." she growled, her eyes straining to see the road as it was getting dark outside. About an hour into the trip the GPS crashed and refused to link to the satellite, leaving the party of teenagers lost and confused. The trip should have taken them a mere two hours of driving but they were now well into the fourth hour. Everyone was getting on each other's nerves at this point.

"How much longer?" Terezi continued to whine, making a fuss in the back seat. Aradia was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat, long ago fall unconscious. Tavros was busying himself with a video game trying to keep himself from annoying Vriska further. He feared the mighty wrath of Serket if he were to speak up.

Vriska turned around and to look at the whiney girl in the back seat and glared "Will you just shut up!? We'll get there when we get there!"

"Vriska watch out!" Tavros screamed looking up in terror at something in front of them. Before she could turn back around Vriska heard the loud horn of a truck and then a crash. The pain was excruciating and swift, she was knocked out in seconds.

When Vriska came to she found herself in the crushed interior of her car.. Blood was running down her face and into her eyes. Pain was exploding on the left side of her body, she couldn't feel her arm and thought it must have been broken. Her left eye was swollen shut and bloody, she tried reaching up to wipe it away but her arms were pinned by her sides.

"I can't see, I can't see," she heard whimpering from behind her. She tried moving her head but failed to do so.

"Terezi-" she groaned, her breathing painful and heavy. "Terezi are you okay?" she called out as loud as she could raise her voice.

"Vriska I can't see anything," Terezi cried. "I can't move!"

"I can't either," Vriska said. She was able to turn her head slightly to the right and out of the corner of her eye saw Aradia, bloody and unconscious in the passenger seat. At least she hoped she was only unconscious. She couldn't tell if she was still breathing.

"Aradia is out cold, I can't tell if she's breathing. Tavros are you okay?" she got a low moan of pain in reply.

"Don't worry guys, we're alright, we're alright," Vriska continued; her mind felt foggy and her vision was blurring. Somewhere close she heard sirens in the distance, she felt herself blackout before she heard anyone arrive to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vriska heard the sound of beeping and machines humming, she opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by a bright light. Blinking a few times and starting to see what was around her, she realized she was sitting in a hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped around her head and the left eye; she went to reach up and touch them but she couldn't feel her arm. She looked down and screamed when she saw that there was not arm to lift. Vriska pawed at the bandaged stump of her shoulder with her right hand. Tears started streaming down from her right eye.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god." she croaked. What was going on? She had to be dreaming this stuff didn't happen except in movies. This wasn't real.

The accident. She immediately remembered her comrades and looked around the room. No one else was there; she had the room to herself. Grabbing the call button for the nurse, she started rapidly pushing it, a buzzing being produced from the little remote. Within a couple of minutes a nurse peeked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, surprised, walking in and shutting the door behind her "We thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours." Vriska looked up at her, trying to ask what had happened to her and her friends but she only let out a choking noise, feeling warm tears start running down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie please don't cry," the nurse said pulling up a chair and stroked her arm "I'm afraid to tell you that we couldn't save your eye, and you're arm was far too damaged to ever properly mend so we had to amputate what was left of it." she explained. Vriska felt her stomach twist, the smarmy bitch spoke as if this was nothing. Like it didn't matter that she had just lost both her arm and her eye.

"My friends, what happened to my friends!?" Vriska yelled. She didn't care if she was injured, it was her fault they got in the accident, but her friends didn't have to be punished for her foolishness. The nurse's face darkened, she sat quietly for a moment before speaking.

"The two in the back seats are alive, the boy is awake now, but we're afraid he's paralyzed from the waist down, there's nothing we can do about it. The girl is also awake but she's blind, her eyes couldn't be saved, but besides a few bruises she's fine," she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry to inform you that your friend in the passenger seat didn't make it, she died before the paramedics could get to the accident. The driver of the other vehicle walked away, just a couple of bruises." Vriska felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice in her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Now, there is a police officer here that needs your statement for the accident report - if you're ready that is... We can wait if you need some time," the nurse continued. Vriska gave a numb nod in reply and the nurse got up and exited the room to fetch the officer.

"It's all my fault," she whispered quietly to herself, her voice cracking and more tears streamed down her cheek. Wiping away the tears with the thin hospital blanket she looked back up when she heard the door open.

A police officer shuffled in, holding a clipboard and a small black recorder, closing the door behind him and sat down in the chair by the hospital bed where the nurse was just sitting. He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and set the recorder on the bedside table, turning it on. He smiled kindly looking up at Vriska and clicked his pen.

"Hello, I'm Officer Smith, I'll be asking you a few questions about the accident. Take all the time you need in answering." Vriska nodded silently in understanding.

"Now could you please state your name?" he asked looking down at the forms on his clipboard.

"Vriska Serket," she answered, spelling it out for him as he wrote it down, he nodded and continued with his questions.

"What are the names of your friends who were in the vehicle with you?" Vriska felt her throat tighten a little.

"Aradia Megido, sitting in the passenger seat, Tavros Nitram and Terezi Pyrope sitting in the back." Her voice wavered slightly, her throat felt like it was burning. Smith scribbled down the names, asking for her to also spell their names out loud.

"Where were you driving to?" He asked next.

"To a LARPing convention, live action role playing. It's something we like to do on the weekends," she explained, he nodded writing it down.

"Witnesses say you drove over to into the other lane?" he continued, Vriska shrugged.

"I didn't see it before it was too late, I was turned around telling the others to be quiet, we were lost." He nodded and asked a few more questions, such as the condition of the car before the accident, if she was insured, etc. Finished, he stood up, giving her a small nod before exiting the room.

Vriska closed her eye, feeling completely exhausted. Just this morning she'd been teasing friends and tossing around their usual routine of banter, but now she felt like she'd never be able to laugh again.

Aradia was such a sweet girl, a bit creepy when she started gushing about death and her theories of the afterlife, but still sweet. Vriska smiled a little thinking about what an adventure she must be having now, but felt a knife of guilt cut down those thoughts. Her mind started to wander over to Terezi, she always liked drawing and making little dragon plushies; now she won't be able to now that she can't see. The girl was fucking in love with colors. Terezi and herself never got along all too well but they were still friends, they had something of a friendly rivalry she thought. And Tavros, god the little bitch had enough issues with his confidence and it was probably completely shattered at this point. Vriska had threatened him before to grow a spine, sometimes going far enough to actually strike him but this was just shit.

She grimaced a little, she guessed her older sister was right about breaking magic 8 balls being bad luck. All that bad luck just waited to come down all at once.

"Just my luck," she muttered quietly to herself as she started to drift into a painkiller induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Vriska awoke it was dark out, the only light came from the beeping machines. For a few seconds she didn't know where she was, she thought she might be at home. But alas the mattress see was laying on was too uncomfortable and the blanket much too thin to be hers. Somewhere in the room she heard the sounds of soft snoring, she looked around still a bit hazy from sleep. Her eyes fell upon two figures sitting in the visitor chairs.

"Mom? Arania?" she croaked out, her voice dry and thirsty. The large of the figures stirred, groaning a little from their uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Vriska, sweetie?" her mother asked slowly standing up and shuffling across the room to the hospital bed. She felt strong arms wrap around her, bringing her into a protective embrace. Vriska felt a rush of emotions and started to cry into her mother's shoulder, crying turning into a full out sob.

"Mom, it's all my fault. I killed Aradia, I hurt Tavros and Terezi, it's all my fault." she cried out unable to keep calm. Her mother brought a hand up to stroke her hair, making quiet shushing sounds.

"Baby it's not your fault. Don't think like that, it was an accident." she whispered, hugging the sobbing teenager closer to her. Vriska felt a tightening in her chest, and wailed, tears and snot water-falling down her face, staining her mother's top. She appreciated her mom's words but she knew it was her fault, she got them lost, she turned around to yell at Terezi, she drove into the other lane. It was her fault. Now her friends were either dead, or crippled. All her fault.

Vriska gripped onto her mother with her remaining arm, her cries slowly growing softer. Without her daughter looking Ms. Serket pressed the button hooked to the painkillers, dosing Vriska. She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep sweetie. We'll talk in the morning." she whispered softly. Vriska felt a rush in her brain and she slowly started to drift back off to sleep in her mother's arms.


End file.
